My fair wedding: greens edition
by xXDannii101Xx
Summary: Butch and Buttercup are sealing the deal in their relationship and are finally getting married. Even though they have their dream wedding in mind they still need help making it happen with the help of David Tutera. Come join David as he makes the greens wedding a night to remember...i dont know if its rated T and plus the genres i just put them as Romance and adventure...i dont kno
1. intro

**Hey everybody sorry for not updating like I was supposed to like I said high school is about to start and im totally stoked! Anyway I thought about this while I was watching my fair wedding with David Tutera and I thought why don't I make a show of it for the girls. If you haven't seen the show you should watch it David is amazing! Im going to do each of the girls in their own separate story; and don't be mean Im just trying it for the first time.**

(By the way im sorry I just love the greens I always love doing them first :-3)

Narrator:

Buttercup and her fiancée Butch are planning a sports style wedding but they need David Tutera to turn their upside down athletic theme and turn it into a night they'll never forget.

"My name is Buttercup I live in Los Angeles, California, im twenty seven years old and I work as a soccer coach."

"My name is Butch im twenty seven, I live in Los Angeles, California and I play in the FNL."

"You can say we met at one of my games," Butch started, "She was practically going crazy at how amazing I was." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Oh please."

"ANYWAY, after the game was over we literally ran into each other and me being me of course I was too irresistible she started begging on her knees for me to-OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For being an idiot, you know that's not what happened…*sigh* ok yeah we did meet after the game and he tried flirting with me and he asked me out. I knew he wasn't going to leave me the hell alone so I gave in and we just went along from there and here we are." Butch scoffed.

"Yeah just take all the fun out of it." BC rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever, we've been together for about four years now and during that time we've had a lot of great and 'bad' times together and now we're here to seal the deal." He smirked down at her and pecked her on the lips before turning back to the camera.

"We currently have a Sports theme wedding since we both love sports, David we need your help…well I need your help putting this wedding together and dealing with this big baby right here."

"HEY!"

"We really need your help David."

Well here's the beginning of it everyone tell me what you think.

_**I LOVE ANIMES**_


	2. meeting and shopping

Hey everyone, yeah I need to get back to this one but I hope everyone likes it even more! Before I begin I wanted to say that I know the story may or may not turn out exactly or completely like the show my fair wedding or david tutera unveiled but im still gonna have fun with it now…On to the story…Wait and I just noticed I put FNL instead of NFL for Butch but you know what I mean…stupid computer _.

Buttercup and Butch were outside in their giant backyard having a two on one soccer match. Did I mention they have a little boy of their own? They named him Blaze (couldn't really think of anything else, just lazy). He was like a miniature Butch with the same spiky hair but shorter, he had buttercups eyes and smile and had both their toughness and determination. He was playing on buttercups team and they both were going against butch. Just then right when little Blaze was about to make another shot I jumped over the fence as my big entrance making both butch and buttercup go into protective mode with BC holding Blaze and Butch in front of both of them.

"Hey, hey chill im not here to hurt anybody except maybe my assistant." I glared toward my assistant Taylor who rolled her eyes and turned back to her work.

"Whatever Dannii!" Yep that's my nickname :D

"As I was saying, I here in replacement for David who I think is in France for who knows what reason but who cares, im his major assistant and I'll be here to help you plan your wedding." They stared at me like I was some crazy person until Blaze started laughing playing with his mother's short hair.

"Any questions, no? Okay let's get this show on the road, Buttercup I'll need for you and little Blaze to come with me and Butch…I have no idea, um you can go workout in the gym, build up some muscle for her or hang with the guys or something I do not know." Both buttercup and Butch kept staring at me. Finally they turned each other and nodded and buttercup started following me while Butch stood there shaking his head and headed towards their house.

The three of us made our way downtown in a BMW…I don't wanna say limo…I decided to talk a little bit with her while Blaze played with the various buttons on the sides of the doors.

"So what made you want a sports theme wedding, I've honestly never heard of it before." I chuckled a bit making her laugh a little too.

"Well me and Butch came up with the idea since we both love sports and we thought why not?" I couldn't argue with her on that because I do random unimaginable things too. Not saying that's unimaginable but you wouldn't expect…ah whatever.

"Okay I can agree with that now what was the color scheme you wanted? Or should I not ask since the THREE of you seem to wear green and black all the time." She smiled and nodded

"Nice, now did you plan out centerpieces, guest lists, wedding dress, bridesmaids dresses, shoes, bouquets, dance floor, reception hall, ceremony hall, food preparation, hair and make-up or decorations?" Man I watch too many wedding shows. Her eyes widened at everything I said. I started laughing told her everything that dealt with the wedding. She fell back into the seat.

"I never knew that ALL OF THIS was part of a wedding!" Blaze started laughing again and flew into Buttercup's lap kicking his feet around.

"Well, just telling you about them is the basics, picking out everything is the best part!"

"Oh god."

"Don't worry you'll love it!"

Fifteen minutes we arrived at our destination which was a bridal gown store. I led her in we both sat and she admired all the dresses…shocker I know right.

"Ok first we're gonna pick out a suit for your little buddy here." He smiled brightly showing off his sharp teeth just like Butch.

"Mommy, mommy I get tew wear a su!" We both laughed and the shop clerks helped him back and into the first suit. About five minutes later Blaze ran out in a black suit with a forest green button up shirt with a little black tie. Aw look how cute he is…even though you can't see him but we all have imaginations so we get it .

"Aw, blaze you look so handsome in that, just like your father." He ran and gave her a hug.

"Now what do you think about this BC?"

"I like it, it's really adorable on him."

"Hey, I no adoble." He crossed his arms and pouted. Yep just like his father.

"Okay now the second outfit." The shop keeper smiled and took Blaze back into the back to change him. About ten minutes later Blaze can flying out in black slacks, a lime green vest over a black thin striped button shirt and a black bow tie. Now I like this one.

"How about this one?" Blaze flew around in little circles before stopping in front of BC. She grabbed him and placed him in her lap and ruffled his hair.

"Perfect, I really I like this one."

"Okay, this is the one little Blaze will be wearing, now, it's your turn."

"Yay, mommy get tew dress up tew!" All of us laughed and Buttercup grabbed Blaze's hand and they both walked back. Blaze came out a short while later back in his regular clothes and sat on my shoulders patting my head lightly and looking around. Fifteen minutes later Buttercup started coming out…

Hows that? Do you guys think I should put brick and boomer in the NFL too or let them have their own jobs? *Shrug* I'll think it over. The Brick and Blossom story I'll have uploaded sometime this week…maybe tomorrow keep a look out. Thell me what you think…

_**I LOVE ANIMES!**_


End file.
